disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Samir the "Destroyer"
Samir the "Destroyer" is a minor character who appears in the Aladdin (TV series) episode, Never Say Nefir. Aladdin (TV series) After Aladdin and his friends arrive at Getzistan and meet Sultan Pasta Al-Dente (the ruler), Nefir Hasenuf and his imps (the contractors), Aladdin finds out from Sultan Al-Dente that he rebuilds his kingdom ( with Nefir and his imps' help) everyday because every night, the city is destroyed by Samir the Destroyer. In order to help Sultan Al-Dente, Aladdin and his friends agree to help him get rid of Samir; much to Nefir's dismay. At night, while waiting for Samir, Genie calms Aladdin by telling him that he knows Samir, that he's a little guy, and that he can take him easy. Then, out of nowhere, the "Dance of the Hours" music is heard. The ground begins to shake and they all stare in shock at what is coming. It is revealed that Samir is actually an enormous pink rhinoceros. Genie gives an excuse by saying that he was thinking of Ned the Destroyer. Samir begins to dance back in forth, leaps through the wall, and proceeds to dance ballet all over the city. He twirls and leaps around destroying buildings in his path. Genie tries to tranquilize Samir with a tranquilizer and a gun but the tranquilizer bounces off of Samir because the thick skin of a rhinoceros provides a natural defense against predators. The tranquilizer is revealed to have bounced onto Aladdin's arm, thus, causing him to pass out. After Genie is insulted by Nefir for his failure, Genie does everything he can to stop Samir using semi-phenomenal cosmic powers. He changes into a British officer to stop him (failed), then a cowboy (succeeded). Just as Samir is about to crush the Nest Egg and Iago, Genie lassos his foot, pulls him back, and ties up his legs; much to Sultan Al-Dente and Abu's happiness and Nefir's dismay, but unfortunately, Samir manages to hop around to the music and continue destroying buildings; much to the opposite now. Then, Genie and Iago notice Samir's leaving, not before Samir twirls around, takes a bow, snaps the rope, and leaps into the air. As his shadow looms over them, Iago screams and he and Genie run into the club just as Samir lands in a split on top of it. He bows and gets up to leave. As he stands, he shakes the eggs from the top of the club off of his rear and dances away. Genie comes out from one of the broken eggs and pulls Iago out of another. Finally, Aladdin wakes up only to find that they nearly got Samir and that city is once again, completely demolished. The next day, after Genie's next plan for stopping Samir fails; due to the work of Nefir and his imps, Genie's sadness; due to Aladdin's sudden dislikes of his fooling arounds,. Gallery For more pictures and screenshots of Samir, click here Trivia *Although Samir is never seen again, he was mentioned again by Aladdin and referred as a "Giant Dancing Rhinoceros" and an "adversary" whom he "fought" with only a sword in the episode, My Dear Aladdin.